TRANSVERBERACION
by Livariana
Summary: Mi primera historia publicada en ... Se trata de un ataque hipotético antes de la llegada de Kaworu/Tabris, un ser angelical contacta a Rei Ayanami y revela una crucial verdad acerca su orígen, el Tercer Impacto y el futuro del mundo.


Antes de nada esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí, originalmente fue hecho para un concurso asi que puede que algunas partes parezcan hechas a la carrera, además apenas estoy aprendiendo a subir historias y demás, soy aún una novata. A los que lean esta historia agradezco de antemano el tiempo que se tomaron para leerla y mas aún para aquellos que dejen un review.

Para mayor comprensión tengan en cuenta esto:

**Marco Temporal**: Es un ataque hipotético, nunca sucedió dentro de la serie, solo que aparece después de la muerte de Rei 2 y antes de que apareciera Kaworu; Rei usa un Eva de pruebas 0 que logró (aunque por debajo) los estándares del Eva 00 que se autodestruyo junto con Rei 2.

**TRANSVERBERACION**

El silencio gobernaba los alrededores, la oscuridad su compañera, no dejaba ver más allá de unos cuantos centímetros, la voz retumbaba sin embargo mientras exclamaba:

"Cuanto tiempo hemos estado buscando por ti, cuánto hemos viajado para reclamarte… Y siempre estuviste enfrentándonos… Ahora… Pronto sabrás que perteneces a nosotros"

La voz andrógina del ser penetraba en todas las neuronas y mas aunque nunca había visto a ese ser, ella sentía una familiaridad que no lograba rastrear.

* * *

En su corto encuentro con ese ser en la última batalla, Rei Ayanami recordó por unos instantes lo que sintió su predecesora cuando se autodestruyo, en una especie de memoria heredada, algunos vestigios de lo que vivió el anterior "cuerpo", unos fragmentos de recuerdos centelleaban y emociones también que le indicaban el grado de humanidad que había tenido la "Segunda"; la "Tercera Rei" veía las imágenes pero no las comprendía del todo ¿Cada vez que renacía tendría que volver a aprender de nuevo? Sintió un leve sentimiento de lo que ella entendía por envidia cuando durante la revisión de los recuerdos de la Rei antecesora noto con algo aflicción que esta había establecido vínculos… Pero ahora que estaba ella, esos vínculos no parecían tener la profundidad de antes: Con el Comandante Ikari vio que a pesar de que sus reemplazos habían sido destruidos, el no había mostrado luto alguno por los cuerpos ni por su predecesora, y aunque ella fuera ahora la única, su protector no mostraba ningún trato especial con ella, lo que indicaba que para él, ella era igual a la anterior a pesar de las circunstancias, y sabia al igual que las anteriores, que eso se debía a que ellas eran útiles para algo importante, era (y lo sentía así) utilizada, algo que empezaba a incomodarle. Por otro lado estaba el hijo del comandante, Shinji Ikari, a quien identifico como objeto de afecto poderoso por parte de la "segunda", por quien fue capaz de sacrificarse, y sin embargo ese vinculo se diluyo poco después, cambiando el panorama dejando de ser el mismo con ella y cuando nota como el joven evadía su compañía y el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando se veían… Algo que en el fondo le entristecía aunque no supiera identificar el por qué de ese cambio.

* * *

El encuentro con el ángel fue corto pero tan impactante que para una persona con afirmación nihilista como lo era Rei era algo que la hacía sentir inusual, y más aún cuando el ángel parecía combinar ataques físicos con psíquicos… El Eva 01 hacia su esfuerzo en derrotarlo pero los ataques del ser eran certeros y le costaba a Shinji evadirlos, peor después de que Asuka Langley Sorhyu entró en una crisis que no le permitía combatir junto a ellos, Rei como de costumbre en la retaguardia intentaba proteger a su compañero, inicialmente por ordenes de la mayor Katsuragi, que transfería las órdenes del comandante Ikari, pero a pesar del repentino desapego que ahora profesaba el joven Ikari hacia ella, Ayanami sentía que era su deber resguardarlo, pero no solo era su deber, era una necesidad. Después de una confrontación entre el Eva púrpura y el gigantesco ser, su atención de un momento a otro se concentró en ella, y en un amague dirigió un ataque hacia el Eva de pruebas 0, tomando a Rei casi por sorpresa la cual en un esquivo, por así decirlo instintivo, lo logro pero vio como su cordón umbilical fue cercenado dejándola con la batería de emergencia, el ser volvió a lanzarse contra ella, pero la joven tomó el ataque con su permanente tranquilidad… Entonces el contacto se produjo… Un contacto que en tiempo terrenal hubiera durado algunos segundos pero para ella fue mucho más, empezando por que su vista se nublo y de pronto se sintió transportada a ese lugar oscuro.

La voz andrógina del ser le dio la bienvenida con esa afirmación, que pretendía relacionarla con ellos, cosa que negó inmediatamente y respondió ante eso:

"Identifícate… ¿Qué deseas?"

El ser no respondió de inmediato mas sin embargo tras exhibirle recuerdos de la predecesora tanteo que estaba escudriñando en ella, por lo cual protesto "a su manera":

"Negativo… Revisar mis recuerdos no le servirá… No soy susceptible a ataques psíquicos"

El ser parecía entretenerse con ella, revisando recuerdos a los que ella parecía ser impávida, entonces la criatura volvió a hablar:

"Curioso… Siento que hubo más como tú… Muchos recuerdos"

Rei no respondió, pero se empezaba a molestar al ver como irrumpía en su privacidad, y decidió intentar un ataque, pero fue cuando sintió que esta vez el ángel tenia su campo AT invertido y por tanto estaba unida al ser absorbiendo la energía que aún abastecía a su Eva y además percibió un indicio de incipiente contaminación biológica, el ángel se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la piloto:

"Tampoco tú puedes atacar… No deberías atacarme"

Para Rei esa petición iba en contra de su lógica, y lo expresó sin titubear:

"Eres el enemigo, mi misión es destruirte"

"¿Misión de quién? ¿De los humanos? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tienes más en común con nosotros que con ellos?"

Ayanami se sintió confundida ante la inquisición de su enemigo, ella tenía claro que ella representaba a la humanidad junto con sus compañeros y que debían exterminar a los ángeles antes de que inicien el 3er Impacto, pero lo que decía la criatura la dejaba perturbada:

"No pretendas confundirme… Debo destruirte"

"Aunque creas que eres Ayanami Rei… Eres alguien más"

La joven empezó a poner atención a su mente, pues revisando los recuerdos y las percepciones que ella misma había tenido, noto que todas ellas se habían cuestionado de donde venían, sabían su propósito pero no su origen y en más de una ocasión sentían que la condición de humanas no encajaban con ellas, Rei sintió de improvisto que probablemente este ser podría esclarecer algunas dudas sobre ella, algo que el ángel parecía intuir:

"Podrás pedírmelo… Pero no ahora… Nos veremos una próxima vez"

La conexión angelical se interrumpió de repente y el ángel se alejo del Eva de pruebas 0, no habrían durado más de 10 segundos cuando ya el Eva 01 iba en dirección al ángel para atacarlo, fue cuando el ser se elevó en el aire dejando a Rei sola, la cual junto con su Eva ya sin energía, cayeron inconscientemente al suelo.

* * *

Rei despertó en el hospital, se incorporo levemente en la cama, todo color blanco, en penumbra, y cuando recordó lo que sucedió tuvo un repentino dolor de cabeza que la hizo recostarse de nuevo, miró el techo esta vez tratando de no pensar en nada; la puerta de su habitación se abrió y junto con una enfermera entro el comandante Ikari el cual estaba por así decirlo preocupado, viéndola despierta se vislumbró un gesto de alivio tan leve que solo los allegados a él reconocerían, aun así manteniendo su exterior gélido, Gendoh Ikari habló:

"Rei, es bueno ver que ya despertaste"

"Comandante… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?"

"Ya han sido 2 días desde la última batalla"

Rei no se sorprendió, sabía que después de un combate, si algo no salía bien podría enviarla al hospital y durar allí un buen tiempo, aunque esa fue su primera batalla, tenía la sensación de anteriormente le había sucedido a la "segunda"… El comandante viéndola pensativa la hizo volver a la realidad:

"En vista de tu condición, no volverás a combatir… Las batallas restantes de ahora en adelante serán enfrentadas por el Tercer Elegido y el Eva 01"

"Pero Comandante… Estoy bien y en condiciones para…"

"No me puedo dar el lujo de arriesgarte… Y sabes que eres muy importante… Lo lamento Rei pero no puedo hacerte peligrar… Ya lo decidí"

Ayanami no se sintió complacida, el combatir en el Eva era lo único que la hacían sentir viva, a pesar de los planes que ya tenía el comandante… Miró con un deje de enojo y resignación a su protector y después de segundos de silencio lo aceptó:

"Entendido… Comandante Ikari"

El hombre de gafas oscuras y manos enguantadas asintió, como era su gesto frecuente después de haber impuesto su autoridad, y luego se retiro despidiéndose, la enfermera revisaba el historial médico de la piloto y antes de salir Ayanami hizo una pregunta por inercia:

"¿Ha venido a visitarme alguien más, además del comandante?"

La enfermera la miro intrigada pues era de conocimiento de toda Nerv que Rei era una persona poco comunicativa, pero luego la enfermera respondió:

"No… Solamente ha venido el comandante"

Rei entonces sintió una súbita tristeza, eso quería decir que Shinji no había venido a ver como había estado, a pesar de intuir el por qué él se había distanciado de ella, no podía comprender por qué estaba reacio a acercarse a ella mientras que con la "anterior" si estaba unido, y con esos pensamientos volvió a hundirse en la cama mientras veía como la enfermera terminaba de revisarla y salía por la puerta dejándola sola… Y de nuevo como siempre ella volvía a estar sola.

* * *

Las pruebas realizadas a la Primera Elegida volvieron a resultar negativas, Maya ya estaba aburrida de volver a sondear los mismos datos con la computadora MAGGI una y otra vez, pero la Dra. Ritsuko quería estar segura de que no había sufrido ninguna clase de contaminación ni biológica ni psíquica, Maya ya respondía con un tono lento:

"Los datos del MAGGI indica que no hay contaminación alguna"

La Dra. Akagi miro con detenimiento los datos que aparecían en la pantalla frente a ellas, luego suspirando cansada se quito los anteojos y frotándose las sienes dijo algo frustrada:

"No entiendo, es imposible… Hubo contacto psíquico y físico con el ángel… ¿Cómo no existen indicios de ese contacto? Aunque fueran por unos segundos los datos de ese día lo confirman… No hay evidencia"

"El angel estuvo casi 10 segundos unido al Eva de pruebas 0, pero parecía estar más interesado en el Eva que en llegar al Geofront, y luego desaparece… No tiene sentido"

Maya ya suspiro también frustrada, pues ella había reparado en el contacto durante la batalla, las cifras habían oscilado radicalmente durante esos segundos… Después nada, luego con algo de temor volvió a preguntarle a su superior:

"¿Vuelvo a sondear los datos en el MAGGI?"

Para alivio de Ibuki, Ritsuko volvió a ponerse los anteojos y con tono más sereno indicó:

"No… Ya hemos hecho al menos 20 pruebas desde diferentes puntos de partida… Si el MAGGI dio resultados negativos… Entonces eso le informaré al comandante Ikari… Ojalá el este contento con los resultados que tan impacientemente me ha solicitado"

Maya agradeció eso, había trabajado muy duro para tener esos resultados, luego vió como su superior se despedía y salía de la sala de control, dejándola libre para estirar su tensa y agotada espalda.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que sucedió el combate, el comandante Ikari le había indicado que debía hacerse numerosas pruebas, que ella pacientemente había realizado, finalmente ya al parecer satisfecho con los resultados le indicó que ella estaba en disposición de seguir su vida normal, eso es volver a la escuela pero Rei no se sentía con ganas de ir allá… Aún si sabía que Shinji estaba allá… Desde el día en que él fue agradecerle por salvarle la vida y ella descubrió que era la "Tercera", no había visto a Shinji, y aunque ella quisiera verlo sentía que aún no era momento, así que después de desayunar salió del complejo semi-destruido de apartamentos donde vivía y empezó a vagar sin dirección fija.

Sabía que la agencia de seguridad de Nerv estaba detrás de ella, pero no le dio importancia, no tenía rumbo fijo mientras le asediaba los recuerdos de su conversación con el ángel ¿A que se refería con que ella tenía en común con ellos? ¿Quién podría ser ella más que Rei Ayanami?, el ángel parecía haber estado jugando con su mente, pero aun así el ser parecía mostrarle cosas que ella en su interior sabía que sucedían, de una forma más nítida a como ella lo percibía… ¿Y si tuviera que ver con los ángeles?… Volvió su rostro al frente tal vez en busca de una respuesta y vio un edificio… La joven se acercó y descubrió que era una Iglesia católica, pequeña pues en Japón era una religión menor, Rei entro por curiosidad; dentro había mucho silencio, la luz entraba por los vitrales dando una imagen casi surreal, las estatuas de santos y vírgenes la recibían haciéndole sentir incomoda mientras caminaba por el pasillo central, finalmente llegó frente al altar, donde vio colgando encima un Cristo con los brazos extendidos, como el ser que habitaba en el Dogma Central, Ayanami ansiosa, no sabía que pensar, hasta que un sacerdote se acercó a ella:

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo hija mía?"

Rei volvió a mirarla, sin embargo no encontró en ese símbolo respuesta alguna ni le despertó la emoción que algunos devotos mostraban en unas bancas cerca al altar y sin despedirse se dirigió a la salida dejando turbado al sacerdote, pero antes de salir una imagen le llamó la atención, era una réplica de "La transverberación de Santa Teresa", la intensidad de la escena le distrajeron de su impasividad impactándola de alguna forma, Ayanami cerró los ojos, en una reflejo inédito en su carácter y salió afanada de la Iglesia, sentía que definitivamente desde ese encuentro algo en ella había cambiado.

* * *

La alarma de aproximación de un ángel volvió a sonar de nuevo, cerca del atardecer, y como es el procedimiento en estas ocasiones mientras los civiles se iban a los refugios, Nerv se preparaba para un nuevo combate; al tiempo que la Dra. Akagi y su equipo revisaban al Eva, la mayor Misato Katsuragi se reunía con los pilotos, bueno en realidad solo con Shinji porque Rei aunque no iría a combate, ella siempre estaba presente, pero no había aparecido, algo que causo extrañeza en ambos, pero no esperaron mucho por que apareció la joven de cabello azul agitada y en su traje de conexión, la mayor no acostumbrada a esto decidió no reprender a Ayanami, puesto que era su primera vez, y en consideración con que sabía que ella era un clon lo cual le causaba cierta impresión; Shinji por su parte miro a su compañera algo confundido, había sentido que Rei estaba diferente después del anterior combate, pero el recuerdo de ver el rostro de ella en esos cuerpos flotando en ese estanque siempre le hacía retroceder cuando se acercaba a ella, aunque pensando que tal vez podría ser la última vez que se verían y teniendo tan poco tiempo, le pregunto con voz algo trémula:

"Ayanami… ¿Estás bien? No acostumbras a retrasarte"

A la jovencita le sorprendió que él en mucho tiempo se le acercara a hablarle, algo que en el fondo la hizo sentir dichosa:

"Estoy bien… Solo que…"

Se detuvo en seco, mientras veía como Shinji tenía un gesto entre estupefacto y en suspenso de lo que ella intentaba decir, luego retornando a su actitud normal continuo:

"… Nada… Simplemente… Que espero que vuelvas"

Shinji se sintió algo confundido, casi creería que ella le intentaba decir algo, aunque le pasmó la familiaridad en cómo ella le hablo, sin embargo aún reticente a acercarse solo atinó a asentir y se dirigió a su Eva, no sin antes escuchar que Rei le decía:

"Gracias por preguntar… Ikari-kun"

El joven volteo atónito para ver que Rei ya se alejaba, Shinji sintió casi remordimiento al tratarla tan distanciadamente, pero ese recuerdo se imponía sobre sus emociones.

* * *

El ser parecía un fantasma semi- incorpóreo, con extremidades que se retorcían como tentáculos, ahora Nerv sabía que aparentaba tener el poder de absorber energía, lo cual lo hacia un enemigo peligroso, Misato estaba frente a la pantalla tratando de anteponerse a las acciones del nuevo ángel, ahora sin el Eva de pruebas de Rei la acción de defensa y ataque lo haría Shinji, el cual debía cuidar bien del cable umbilical, pero sabiendo de la capacidad oculta del Eva 01 confiaba en que sería un nuevo triunfo. Shinji por su lado estaba ansioso y nervioso, porque sabía que, después de lo sucedido últimamente, la responsabilidad de vencer a los ángeles caía sobre él, y aun si no quisiese debía hacerlo, la criatura pronto se mostro frente a él cuando surgió del túnel de transporte, parecía como si lo estuviera esperando por que se abalanzo contra él, haciendo que el Eva 01 tratara de sostenerlo con fuerza, sin embargo este se le escurrió de las manos y como una especie de anaconda lo envolvió de paso cortándole el cable umbilical y restringiendo sus movimientos le absorbía la energía, Shinji intentaba liberarse pero mientras más lo hacía mas era la presión y si seguía así seguramente moriría aplastado por el ser, pronto los equipos estallaron por la presión y su comunicación con Nerv se corto. La mayor trataba infructuosamente por llamarlo y estaba a punto de enviar refuerzo militar cuando Maya alerto que el Eva de pruebas 0 se había activado y que se había ido por un túnel de transporte, Misato trato de comunicarse con Rei, incluso el comandante le dio la orden de no ir, pero ella solo atinó a decir:

"Lo siento… Pero Ikari-kun me necesita"

Y corto comunicación, Gendoh quedo estupefacto pero luego le dio a Katsuragi la orden de dejarla salir del túnel, tal vez en espera de ver que quería hacer su protegida, Misato lo dudo pero no desobedeció y el Eva de pruebas 0 apareció frente al angel que constreñía al Eva 01; el ángel inmediatamente volteo a mirarla y rápidamente se abalanzo contra Rei liberando a Shinji el cual estaba dislocado y con un tentáculo corto el cable umbilical del Eva de pruebas hábilmente, Rei concebía en que tal vez sentía que aunque muriese al menos lo había protegido, cuando el ángel entro en contacto con ella aún penetrando el campo AT que desplego Rei, la vista de la piloto se nublo de nuevo.

* * *

Ahora era ella quien flotaba en la oscuridad y una luz de pronto la ilumino, vio frente a ella una llama flotante y la voz andrógina del ser retumbo:

"Soy Uriel, el mensajero, el que anuncia la llegada del ultimo ángel… Estoy frente a la receptora de aquella que estamos buscando"

Rei trata de entender pero no comprende, y tratando de moverse noto que no lo lograría, esta vez Uriel por fin mostró su intención:

"No tengo potestad como mi Señor de iniciar el Tercer Impacto que es lo que buscan evitar, pero si he de enseñarte lo que les depara de ahora en adelante, es necesario que tú Lilith, sepas lo que pasará"

Rei quedo perturbada ante la revelación, negó con la cabeza murmurando que ella era Rei Ayanami no Lilith hasta que las imágenes en la cabeza empezaron a aparecer, escenas del último combate de Asuka, la invasión a Nerv y la subsecuente carnicería, imágenes del siguiente ángel Tabris el extraño joven que entablo amistad con precisamente el Tercer Elegido, el como ella iniciaría el Tercer Impacto descubriéndose ella misma como la que contenía el alma del ser crucificado en el Dogma Central y la decisión final de Shinji Ikari para la humanidad… Rei entendió que eran imágenes del futuro, de lo que sucedería y entonces el ángel expectante de la reacción de la joven volvió a hablar:

"Este es su destino, el destino deparado para la humanidad… Tú siempre has sido la clave de todo esto, ahora que ya sabes que inexorablemente sucederá… Ahora esta es tu decisión… ¿Quieres continuar con este destino?"

"Pero… ¿No es precisamente lo que hemos intentado evitar?"

"Tu bien sabes que detrás de eso hay otro plan… El de ese hombre… El de aquel que tú ves como tu protector"

Mas imágenes de Gendoh, el cómo utilizaba a los que lo rodeaban: A Fuyutsuki, a Naoko Akagi y a su hija, como usaba a su propio hijo para sus propósitos y finalmente a ella… Rei al parecer con los vestigios de humanidad que le quedaban entendió el dolor de Shinji y entonces el ángel se percato de algo que no había descubierto antes:

"Entonces… ¿Sientes algo por ese joven?"

Rei se quedo en silencio, dando a interpretar que la deducción del ángel no era erróneo, Uriel entonces apareció frente a ella en forma humanizada, era un joven desnudo como de 17 años de aspecto andrógino, cabello ondulante cenizo con tintes liliáceo y ojos rojos, sonriendo dulcemente y a medida que se acercaba Rei sintió estremecer, preguntándose si estaba contaminándose durante este encuentro, luego notó con sorpresa que mientras se acercaba ese ser, su cuerpo empezaba a perder su solidez, a cada paso se sentía más… Fluida… Luego sintió un dolor en su pecho izquierdo, observó que llevaba el traje de conexión, este por alguna fuerza fue desgarrado mostrando su curveo seno, pero no sintió pudor ni miedo algo que un humano indudablemente sentiría en su posición, sino más bien expectación y entonces Uriel sin dejar de sonreír susurro:

"¿Te has preguntado el por qué te sientes atraída a él?"

Imágenes surgieron donde se mostraba a la madre de Shinji, Yui Ikari, cuando cuidaba de su bebe, luego durante la prueba de sincronización donde su alma paso a ser parte del Eva 01 y sus restos hicieron parte de lo que ahora conforma su cuerpo, noto la familiaridad de la belleza de Yui con sus rasgos, y luego vio como Shinji Ikari se enteró de lo que en realidad era ella y entendió por fin por que él la evadió desde entonces, sintió dolor ante ese rechazo:

"¿Será que es por tu vínculo genético? ¿Algún rastro del instinto maternal? ¿O son sentimientos que proceden de ti, Lilith? La madre de los Lilim… ¿O será por ambas partes?… ¿Te lo has preguntado?"

Rei volteo el rostro sintiéndose estudiada de forma morbosa, de pronto sin saber cómo sintió vergüenza reflejándose en el rubor de su pálida tez, aun así se sintió más humana que nunca:

"¿Por qué me sometes a esto Uriel?"

El ángel esta vez disminuyo su sonrisa y entonces algo largo brillo entre sus dedos, algo que tomo forma de una flecha… No, no era una flecha, era una réplica en miniatura de la lanza de Longinus con doble punta, Uriel advirtió la sorpresa en los ojos de ella al ver el objeto:

"Rei Ayanami como quieres que te llamen… Tu eres la llave del Tercer Impacto, yo solo me aseguro de que terminaremos con la misión que nos ha sido encomendada"

La Primera Elegida entonces vio como la réplica de la lanza empezó a entrelazar las puntas hasta quedar como la lanza de una sola punta tal y como sucedió a la verdadera lanza, Uriel entonces exclamo:

"Te he mostrado fragmentos del futuro, ahora dime Ayanami Rei… Tú como receptáculo de Lilith… ¿Decides que el Tercer Impacto seguirá? ¿O vas a interrumpir el proceso? Ahora que sabes que el destino de la humanidad está en las manos de aquel a quien amas"

Súbitamente la punta de la réplica de la Lanza estalló en llamas azules y entonces Uriel la acercó lentamente a su pecho expuesto, Rei vio con asombro que a medida que se acercaba la punta encendida a la piel, luego la carne y finalmente los huesos de ella se empezaban a desprender pero luego se volvía liquida… Era LCL, la flecha tenia la potestad de convertir en LCL esa parte de su cuerpo pero el liquido se quedaba flotando alrededor del agujero que la Lanza estaba haciendo hasta llegar a un corazón latiendo, allí se detuvo la punta como a un centímetro del musculo activo aún, Ayanami a pesar de todo no sentía dolor solo miraba a Uriel mientras una especie de euforia la envolvía, el joven entonces habló con voz pausada:

"Rei Ayanami… Este es lo que conocemos como el amor del verdadero Creador, conócelo y descubrirás cuál es tu verdadera Misión"

Entonces la punta penetro el corazón de la joven invadiéndola del fuego azul, pero ella entonces sintió que era colmada por dentro, era una sensación tan indescriptible que su gesto reflejo los sentimientos más humanos que ella hubiera sido capaz de expresar, era como la unión con una fuerza superior y sin querer surgieron imágenes de Shinji Ikari abrazándola, unido a ella pero no en la forma física sino espiritual, tanto fue su emoción que su corazón latió con más fuerza y vehemencia atizando el fuego… El era a quien debía dejar el destino y así lo haría, como en una revelación ella debía permitir que Shinji eligiera pero también de convencerlo de que debía elegir por encima de sus perturbaciones… Después de todo, la humanidad a pesar de sus errores y su arrogancia tenía derecho a seguir existiendo, pero solo para aquellos que valoraban la vida de forma verdadera, con sus errores y sus cualidades… Entonces la punta fue retirada del corazón ahora con el fuego extinguido, pero al ser separada de ella se llevo consigo todo vestigio de la potencialidad de humanidad de Rei Ayanami, volviendo a su rostro el gesto neutral característico en ella, mientras su pecho era reconstruido de LCL y finalmente solidificado en carne, hueso y piel… La joven volvió a mirar a Uriel quien volvió a sonreír mientras decía:

"Mi misión ha concluido, ya no tengo un propósito para seguir viviendo… Te pido, que tomes mi vida, ya sabes lo que sucederá, pronto llegara mi Señor iniciando el periodo antes de Tercer Impacto… Tu mente recordara gradualmente lo que viste hoy pero tu misión ha sido clarificada… Adiós amiga mía"

Rei sintió retornar a la cabina del piloto, viéndose otra vez físicamente como siempre a diferencia de que el traje de conexión tenía un agujero que exponía impúdicamente su pecho izquierdo, dando testimonio de la veracidad de ese encuentro, Ayanami miro al ángel que parecía asentir ante su propia inmolación, la piloto se volteo y descubrió el mismo mecanismo de autodestrucción en el Eva de pruebas 0, y sonrió levemente pero con determinación.

* * *

La explosión abarcó la pantalla, mientras Gendoh expresaba por primera vez ante sus subordinados angustia mientras murmuraba el nombre de la Primera Elegida, pero no duro mucho, fue cuando Hyuga vio una señal de Rei, su traje le estaba indicando que ella seguía viva y que seguramente había activado el mecanismo de escape antes de activar el de autodestrucción, la capsula había aterrizado lejos del peligro y estaba bien, la cara del comandante volvió a reflejar alivio esta vez de una forma más notoria, mientras ordenaba a la mayor que retirara al Eva 01 de la ciudad y que reuniera a ambos pilotos, había sido el combate en donde más estuvo preocupado por Rei ya que ahora era la única, y más cuando vio el nivel de contaminación a la que estuvo expuesta, temió que de alguna forma se iba a repetir el destino de la "anterior" Rei, ahora ya tranquilo retomo su frialdad y se dirigió a la salida de la sala de tácticas, Misato también pudo respirar aliviada al ver que ningún piloto había muerto.

* * *

Ayanami aguardaba en la sala del hospital, después de haber sido revisada físicamente en búsqueda de polución biológica, viéndola sana, los médicos sin tener explicación a eso se retiraron dejándola sola, en donde ahora enfundada en bata de hospital miro por la ventana mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que sucedió con el ángel, aún preguntándose si el ser había querido sacrificarse o no, mientras divagaba con ese pensamiento alguien entró en su habitación, era Gendoh Ikari, caminando pausadamente hasta llegar a ella, la joven lo miro con algo de suspicacia y él lo captó:

"¿Pudiste comunicarte con el angel?"

"No recuerdo mucho, pero si hubo contacto"

El comandante miró entonces hacia la ventana que tenía vista hacia el Geofrente, después de unos segundo de silencio volvió a hablar:

"Hoy me hiciste preocupar más de lo esperado… ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?"

Rei no sabía bien cómo explicarse, era la primera vez para ella en desobedecerlo, pero algo en ella le indicaba que no era del todo servil hacia aquel hombre y no compartía la misma devoción que la "segunda" ahora entendía por qué:

"Ya lo dije… Ikari-kun me necesitaba"

"¿Pero acaso no comprendes? Eres demasiado importante para el futuro"

"Entiendo que lo que hay dentro de mí es más importante para ti, incluso más que exponer a Ikari-kun"

Gendoh ante eso volteo algo sorprendido, viéndola hablar altaneramente hacia él, vio en los ojos de ella algo que no vio antes:

"Entonces… Ahora lo sabes todo ¿Cierto?

La joven solo se limito a sostenerle la mirada sin responderle, entonces el comandante con una imperceptible sonrisa afirmó:

"Eso no cambia los planes… Ya conoces tu papel en el Gran Plan… Recuerda que ahora empieza la fase final y sin ti la humanidad perecerá"

"Estoy consciente de eso… Comandante Ikari"

El hombre de anteojos oscuros asintió como acostumbraba a hacer y con un sereno "Perfecto" se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación mientras Rei recordaba que el plan final no era el que él mismo concebía y sintió repugnancia ante tal arrogancia pero tendría que disimular hasta el último momento. Al ver aquel hombre salir, vio como detrás de él apareció tímidamente su hijo, quien quería ver como estaba ella, Rei lo miro con expectativa, Shinji se retrajo brevemente cuando vio su padre salir, luego viendo que ella estaba bien mostro su alivio, pero no fue capaz de entrar a la habitación, la miro por última vez antes de alejarse de allí sin pronunciar una palabra, Rei suspiró un poco decepcionada pero luego murmuro para sí:

"Ikari-kun… Pronto todo esto terminara, será duro, pero tú comprenderás todo al fin."

**FIN**


End file.
